


Your Pearl Necklace

by pocketsfullofhoneysuckle



Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsfullofhoneysuckle/pseuds/pocketsfullofhoneysuckle
Summary: It was the only thing he left on once they found a bed.
Relationships: Asahina Hikaru/Hinata Ema
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Your Pearl Necklace

Ema tapped the stem of her champagne glass with her nude-painted fingernails.

Fuuto had come to her (as well as the others) last minute with an invitation to his new movie's premiere party, and a smirk. ' _Save me a dance, princess._ '

Hikaru had allowed her to borrow a dress (lacy, modest; odd, it really wasn't his style) and in return Ema had loaned him her pearl necklace. Hikaru has seemed particularly pleased by the gesture, and had given her a hungry, playful kiss in response.

Ema sipped her champagne. A few of the other brothers were over there in the corner with Fuuto, but where was... oh, there came Hikaru now, wearing an elegant champagne colored dress (the same shade as her own.)

He had a glass of wine in his hand when he grabbed her in a clumsy side-hug. " _Ema,"_ he crooned, "I think I may be a little drunk."

Ema helped him to a velvet lined chair some distance away from the party. "Do you feel sick? They have sparkling - "

Luckily the chair was one of those vintage, sturdy types because Hikaru had pulled the girl into his lap.

"Earlier," he was tracing her lips with his fingernail, "when we danced, I suddenly felt so hot I couldn't breathe."

He moved and was suddenly on top of her, straddling her waist with his legs.

"You let me borrow your pearls," he murmured. "No-one has ever let me borrow their pearls."

His lips were pressed to her cheek.

"It's...nothing." Was Ema's whispered reply. "Nothing."

"No," his hand was up her skirt. "It's everything."

He pressed his hips against her stomach, nipping at her neck with his wine-stained teeth. Ema didn't pull away. The way he touched her was so -

"Are you seriously going to fuck _here?_ There are camera crews."

From her place beneath him, Ema could see Hikaru scowl in response to his younger brother's interruption.

"Go to the bathroom or something." Fuuto's voice was...pained…? "I don't want to see this shit." He walked a few feet over to the mini quiches, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Hikaru turned Ema's head so she faced him once more. "Well, which is it?" His voice was teasing, and perhaps louder than it needed to be. "The Women's room...or the Men's?"

She turned pink. _"Hikaru!"_


End file.
